Break of the Code
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: There are two friends very close friends named Goldenwhisker and Feathershade, but what will happen to this relationship when the leader learns of Feathershade's solo expeditions to the twoleg place to meet up with her other friend Mint?


**This story is made for the Dedicated to the Warrior Code challenge in Lightclan. I don't really have much to say so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

~Goldenwhisker's P.O.V~

"Feathershade, are you sure we should be doing this?" I asked nervously.

"Of course we shouldn't be doing this, but when the warrior code says we can't do something it makes me want to do it all the more." Feathershade said with excitement.

"But... we only just recieved our warrior names we need to be at the camp sitting a silent vigil, but we aren't there that is already breaking a part of the code let alone the fact that your taking me to the twoleg place... through another clan's territory! Thats three different rules!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but it's fun!" Feathershade complained.

"We are so going to get exiled if they find out we did this... plus Shadowclan will get an even worse name!" I said.

"Well... I guess... but if they don't find out nothing happens and we got to enjoy ourselves." She said smiling.

"Well we probably are going to get found out..." I said glaring at her, "you know what I am going to go back you can continue your silly expedition, but count me out!" I hissed. We had just reached the border as I was happy to see so I had only broken one peice of the code and I was about to go and make it right.

"Whatever... go be a goody two shoes like you always do!" Feathershade hissed back.

"Gladly! Also don't be to late or I'm gonna tell!" I called as I rushed home.

~Feathershade's P.O.V~

'Wow... that cat is just way to careful...' I thought as Goldenwhisker rushed back to the camp.

'Well now at least if I do get exiled I won't be with her, but seriously I wanted her to see it besides I am a perfesional at not getting caught. I don't know what she is so worried about.' I continued to think about it while I ran, but then I remembered the second I arrived at the twoleg place... 'We were on vigil! I can't bring back prey! They would still know I broke the warrior code! But... I also want to stay so bad... The milk and fish here are so good... Thats it I'm staying nothing is going to keep me between that milk and my fish!' Just then I heard Mint calling me.

"Featherpaw! Over here I have your fish and milk!" she called. I ran over and jumped the fence into the yard.

"I thought you were bringing you friend!" Mint said confused.

"I was... but she decided to be a goody two shoes and not break the warrior code..." I sighed, "Also, it's Feathershade now... I got my warrior name!"

"Cool!" Minty said "Did your friend get hers to?"

"Yeah, hers is Goldenwhisker." I answered. I finished my fish and milk hapily.

"Well... since you finished your fish and milk you should probably go... I have heard enough about the warrior code to know that you are supposed to be sitting vigil... Also my owner entered me in a nightime competition, and she is coming out soon if she saw you she would probably make you her cat aswell." Mint said.

"I wouldn't mind living with you!" I exclaimed.

"Trust me you would change your mind... You should go I hear her coming." With that she turned went towards the door. I left the yard regretful.

"So I broke the warrior code... three times... and now I get told off by Mint... Was this really that fun?" I asked myself, "wait what am I saying?! I love Mint and the milk and fish! I am going to continue returning no matter what."

~when she returned home...~

"Goldenwhisker!" I smiled.

"Hi Feathershade..." she frowned, "You smell like fish and milk... Why?"

"How did you know that?" I asked then sudenly remembered I hadn't masked the scent.

"Anyone could smell that... Its really strong..." Goldenwhisker said.

"Wait you aren't supposed to be talking! Yes! Your breaking the rule!" I exclaimed happily.

"No Feathershade... the vigil is already over. The leader isn't very happy with you..." Goldenwhisker declared.

"What? How is it already over?" I asked.

"You took way longer than you thought... Anyway the leader wants to speak with you..." Goldenwhisker said. I frowned then headed toward the leaders den. When I got there I saw him glaring at me. I diped my head in the polite manner most cats used when addressing there leader.

"How many more pieces of the warrior code did you expect us to let you break before your exile?" The leader hissed.

"Um... You knew?" I asked.

"Obviously!" He spat.

"Well why did you continue to let me? I asked

"Because you had one more rule to break beside the ones to do with killing... And you broke it last night during you vigil." The leader looked at me.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again I promise!" I exclaimed.

"No... you deserve a punishment." He frowned.

"I know..." I sighed.

"You are no longer going to be part of this clan! And there is a gathering tonight you will come and we shall anounce it there so no other clan accepts you." He hissed.

"Yes sir..." I exited his den and rested until it was time for the gathering.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Goldenwhisker shouted while shaking me.

"What?" I asked.

"I's time for the gathering!" Goldenwhisker exclaimed, "And we are going!" I sighed and got up. We both made our way to the entrence, but although she was happy I wanted the vigil the previous day to restart.

~At the gathering...~

I listened as carefully as the leaders took there turns since this was the last news I would ever hear about the other clans. Finally it was our leader's turn. He called me and Goldenwhisker to the front. He anounced Goldenwhisker as a great new warrior and then explained matters on me. As the gathering came to a close I left before anyone else knowing exactly where I was heading. I soon after arrived at the twoleg place and went over to Mints house.

"Mint!" I called. Mint came out into the yard.

"This is early whats wrong?" Mint asked.

"Well it's a long story..." I said.

~Insert story here~

"What?!" Mint exclaimed.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Well I bet you my owner will let you in without question... Just let me go and get her." Mint said.

'With that I became a kittypet, and I have never regreted the trouble I caused in the clans since.'

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori out!**


End file.
